The Thing in October
by Utility Calculus
Summary: Sirius and Remus are at the beginning of there relationship or will be soon but Snape wants revenge for the thing in October, and hurting both of them seems high on his list. SBRL the angst is later
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin lay on the floor in front of the Gryffindor fire, Firewhiskey bottle resting on its side, its contents empty. He hummed sleepily, listening to the happy ramblings in his head and the crackling of the fire dieing in the grate. A door opened and closed behind him but he paid it little heed. Some one chuckled and bent down beside him shaking his shoulders to rouse him from his contented, drunken stupor.

"Rem, wake up. It's time to go to bed." The voice was quiet and kind, slightly irritated and about to laugh. Remus rolled over, smiling up at Sirius Black, "My god Rem, how much did you three drink? I was only in detention a couple hours."

"It's okay, Sirius. We missed you." He felt himself giggle. The floor was spinning slightly as he lay there and the blonde boy made no attempt to get up, staring at Sirius with a happy smile, breathing deeply as sleep came on again, "I love you Padfoot."

Sirius loved drunk Remus. He wasn't a useful as sober Remus but he was relaxed and he smiled when he had a bit of alcohol in his system and he said things that he would never say otherwise, with his guards up all day long. Sirius ruffled his tawny hair, "I love you too."

Remus started humming again, a soft little melody. Slowly he started singing, looking up at Sirius with those soft brown eyes that were often the voice of reason but now they were tired and happy. Sirius bent over him smiling as well and petted his soft hair, and Remus closed his eyes, lips still moving in their quiet song that was any audible when Sirius was as close as he was.

"You're so cute when you're drunk." Remus lay beneath him, smiling away, head tilted as he looked up at him almost expectantly.

_What the hell? He barely remembers anything when he's drunk. What would it hurt?_

So Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus's alcohol laced lips. The other boy didn't pull away but kissed him back, softly, gently, his hand resting around Sirius's neck. The fire blazed for a moment as the flames found the last bit of burnable wood at its heart, lighting everything in oranges and reds and yellows. Sirius could feel how soft Remus's lips were and beneath the alcohol he could taste honey and tea and chocolate.

Slowly hesitantly the sober boy pulled back for a breath of air and somehow couldn't seem to speak a word. With the light of the fire's last embers playing across Remus's pale face and light hair he was beautiful. It was so often that he saw Remus with bags under his eyes, ink stains on his fingers, sweating and scared of nightmares that he never saw how beautiful he was when he finally smiled. His lips were red and slightly parted, showing his white teeth, but the best thing about his smile was what it did to his eyes, making them shine like diamonds. So often they were tired and sore from reading late at night but they sparkled now, until he couldn't resist but kiss the werewolf again.

Late that night once he had dragged the inebriated werewolf into his bed, Sirius lay awake, singing the song that Remus had been singing. Somehow he knew it but couldn't imagine how. It was probably something Remus had played before on his bewitched machine by his bed. It was slow and it lulled him into sleep until he was snoring slightly into his pillow, without a clue in his head of what he had started that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was far too early for Remus, James and Peter. They all woke with splitting head aches and evil grimaces as Sirius bounded out of bed. He sang, to their great annoyance, he opened the curtains to their great annoyance and he insisted on stomping around the entire time he was getting ready.

"Padfoot!" Sirius turned from tying his shoes, grinning at James, "Must you insist on making a ruckus? I'm trying to think and you're not helping? Where the hell are my socks?"

"Come on Prongs you're such a wet blanket. It's a beautiful Saturday morning and we don't have any homework until Sunday except Moony of course who seems determined to muck up all his weekends by working."

"Hey I heard that!"

"Of course you did."

"Padfoot, if I take you for a walk will you shut up?" Remus pushed his curtains aside, scowling at him.

"Hey I'm not you're dog!"

"Close enough. We're going as soon as I'm dressed so Prongs and Wormtail at least can get to sleep." Blearily Remus pulled on a pair of jeans and a warm jacket over his plaid pajama top. He shoved his feet into his trainers and pulled a wool hat over his ears. Sirius had on a scarf and bulky black coat, grinning precisely like a dog about to be taken out for a morning walk, "Should I bring a tennis ball for you to fetch?"

"Shut up and let's go." He grabbed Remus's hand, dragging him down the stairs and through the common room. It was a cold November morning but the sun was bright and the sky was clear of the usual early fog. Sirius jabbered away as they walked remarking on the weather and homework and how they really shouldn't drink so much without him and they both got so distracted that neither of them realized that their hands were still clasped in each others.

Eventually Sirius slowed his speech and relentless pace as they rounded the farthest corner of the lake, near the Forbidden Forest. Remus looked up at him as they stopped and Sirius smiled at him.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Do you realize how close James was to killing you? I'm not up for blood shed so early in the morning."

"Thanks anyway."

"No you helped me get over the hangover though I would really rather be in my warm bed. How can you like this cold?"

"It makes things prettier, I guess. You can see more when everything is crisp and bright and there's a good wind. I like these kind of days best because it keeps the Slytherins inside and we get the grounds to ourselves without any annoying people hanging around."

"Yeah but Peter and James never come out with you either. It's just us."

"Is that so bad?"

"No."

For a moment their eyes left the landscape and met each others. Sirius smiled and Remus blushed as he realized that Sirius was still holding his hand. He pulled it free and jammed it into his pocket, blushing even more.

"What's wrong?" Sirius grinned. He knew exactly what was wrong but then his smile faded and he scowled.

"What?"

"Snape." Remus turned seeing the Slytherin coming towards them and shook his head.

"He always seems to turn up in the most opportune moments."

"Suppose he's finally coming after us for the thing in October?" Sirius winced as Remus's eyes went cold. They had gotten over it and Sirius's devotion to his friend had only grown after it but it was that one tiny wound that existed between them. Sirius knew that everything that had happened was his fault and that he could have gotten two of his best friends killed and Snape as well (though he felt less guilty of that). It seemed as if he had simply gone mad for the moments that he had told Snape the way through the Whomping Willow and the _surprise_ at the other end.

"Maybe, stay behind me." Sirius shifted in front of him, in between his friend and Snape.

"Finally alone. I wouldn't have thought that you dared to venture beyond the realm of the teachers but it sees you're as stupid as you look." The greasy Slytherin smiled an expression that did not suit him at all.

"What do you want Severus? You're out numbered."

"I figure these are the best odds I'll get since you two never leave each other alone."

"Fuck off Snape!"

"Sirius,"

"Ah, the little monster trying to defend its mate. Isn't that cute?"

"He's not a monster! Now fuck off!" But they could both see the slight madness in Snape's eyes as he slowly pulled out his wand.

"Did either of you bring you're wand?" When none appeared he sneered, "Ha, I thought that catching you out here alone was lucky but this is just too good to believe."

Fear gripped Sirius as the wand in Severus's hand was pointed at his chest. He tried to stand in front of Remus, he tried to protect him but the werewolf pushed him aside.

"Severus, do you think that this will help you? Dumbledore will know it was you if we die. You'll get expelled for sure."

"Who said I was going to kill you? Now I can do you first or second, which would you prefer? Watching your boyfriend get hurt or having him watch you?"

"Severus-" The spell came faster than his words. He could almost feel the knife cutting across his chest. Blood instantly drenched his clothes and he saw black as he fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Sirius launched himself at Snape's throat holding his wand against his body so that he couldn't use it to hurt him or Remus. His brain seemed to switch on to auto pilot and he could barely sense the feeling in his hands as he punched Snape in the temple and he stopped struggling, knocked unconscious. He rolled away from him, heart pounding as he lifted Remus's head from the ground. His screams were barely audible and blood was seeping on to the brown earth and dead grass.

"Moony! Come on, please, you have to stay awake. I'm taking you up to the hospital wing."

"Padfoot?"

"It's me, don't worry." He lifted the other boy's thin body, lifting him with a strength he didn't know that he had and with a power he had never known he some how ran with him in his arms all the way up the gentle slope from the lake to the castle and up the stairs to the Infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey!"

"Oh my god! Mr. Black what have you done now?"

"We were attacked and I don't know what happened."

"Come on boy, lie him down and take a few deep breaths." She bustled about quickly, gathering her wand from a table and a potion. Sirius wondered how she could be so calm but then he realized if she got hysterical about the students she wouldn't be able to help them. She prodded the unconscious boy's chest and the long gash closed up but the blood still stained his coat and he didn't wake up.

"Why don't you just take of those stained clothes and we can get them cleaned. Wake him up and give him this potion will you dear. Three girls were attacked in Green House 3 and I have to get back to them, there's a dear."

Sirius bent over the fainted Remus, unbuttoning his coat and shirt, uncovering the scars of the wolf that Remus tried so hard to hide and a new one as well. He pulled the garment off and left them on a chair as he bent by his bed side. This was just another part of the horrible thing that he had done; this was his fault as well. Snape was after him and he had let him attack Remus instead.

"Moony, wake up. Please, wake up." He touched his face and his hands feeling the faint fluttering heart beat, the erratic breaths that he could barely tell were there. "I love you, just wake up. Moony, Remus, please. Don't leave me." There was a small cough and Remus opened one eye.

"Sirius?"

"Oh god Remus," the breath he had been holding escaped and so did the tears, "I thought you were dead. Here, Madame Pomfrey said to give this to you." Sirius help Remus sit up, resting against the older boy's chest, and Sirius gently poured it down his throat. The blond boy gagged and spit some of it over his bare chest but some color returned to his cheeks. Gently Sirius mopped up his chest, supported his back and he swayed between reality and unconsciousness.

"Padfoot?"

"Shhhh, I'm here. It won't leave you; I won't ever leave you." Sirius hugged tightly, holding him close as the last of his sobs escaped his body. "I thought you were dead." Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck falling asleep in his arms.

"_Remus you can't leave!"_

"_What? Sirius? Let me go!"_

"_No!"_

"_Look I'm a danger to the school. I could have killed James and Snape. I could have made then into werewolves like me and I can't bear the idea that I would do that to my best friend, or even Severus. Just let me leave."_

"_NO! Remus, Prongs needs you. Wormtail needs you. I need you! You can't go."_

"_Yes I bloody damn well can! What if I try to kill you later? I couldn't bear that."_

"_Remus, I could not bear if you left, if I couldn't see you every day. If I knew you were enduring you're transformations in a cage, alone. That you gave up your chance at a normal life because I was an idiot. Remus, Moony, I love you and I won't let you go."_

Memories and angry internal outbursts raged in Sirius's head as he sat in at Remus's bedside. This was not the way his Saturday was supposed to go. It had started with great expectations, even in its early hours. Remus drunk by the fire, smiling up at him. Annoying everyone at 6 in the morning. Walking with Moony. Then Snape came and he had hurt him. _How did he do that? I've never seen a spell like that before._

"Padfoot?" The dark haired boy shook himself smiling at the blonde boy who had finally awoken, looking worlds better. His cheeks had regained their color and his breath and heart had both eased back into a steady rhythm.

"Rise and shine and all that nonsense. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, after he attacked you I knocked him out."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! Who else would I be?" Remus groaned.

"Can't you think of any other joke? I'll laugh at any thing."

"Sorry, I was really scared and I'm so happy that you're, I mean that you're not, that you are okay."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A good part of the day. I think most people are finishing dinner."

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Wasn't hungry. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes Padfoot. Don't worry."

"Here I brought you this?" Sirius handed him his wand, "I don't want to see you anywhere without it."

"Thanks."

"Madame Pomfrey said you could go back to the common room once she checks on you. I'll go get her." He got up but before he left he leaned down, hugging the werewolf tightly. He released him and tossed him his pajama shirt and his coat, "Put those on." Remus nodded, sliding his arms into the baggy blue plaid sleeves. Sirius returned with the nurse who, after shoving another disgusting potion down his throat, _I swear there is no healing potion that tastes good, _pronounced him fit to leave.

"Just be careful next time, all right boys?"

They nodded and left, Remus still shaking on his legs being supported by Sirius. They took bus corridors back to Gryffindor tower, careful not to be caught alone.

The night was dark and cold, the wind blowing across the lake and rattled the windows. The Marauders sat in their dorm all quiet, either doing home work or reading. Remus was almost asleep again, leaning with his head resting on the curve of Sirius's legs as they lay sprawled across his bed. They hadn't told either James or Peter about what had happened in the morning even though they had asked where they had been all day and why had they not been at any of the meals, but Sirius simply shook his head and James let up, knowing to the look in Sirius's eyes and knew that if he pressed for more information it was very likely that he would end up on the floor. It was far too late at night for any of them and they all knew they would have to work all day tomorrow if they were going to finish all their homework.

"Sirius," The blonde boy stirred, looking up at him.

"Yeah, can I talk to you alone?"

"Only in the common room." He nodded, pushing himself up off the bed and pulling slippers on. Sirius Black didn't wear slippers, ever. Together they went downstairs after a few questioning looks from Peter and James but Sirius just shrugged and Remus didn't seem to notice them.

The common room was completely deserted, everyone of sane mind asleep in their beds. Of course the Marauders were never known for their sanity. The fire was only ember sputtering at its last attempts at life. Sirius turned back to Remus and opened his mouth to speak but before any words could even form in his throat, there were soft lips on his, arms thrown around his neck. For a second he tensed in surprise and the person the lips were attached to almost pulled back but Sirius held on, pulling Remus closer. It was too good, it was a high. Without the alcohol Remus kissed much better and Sirius felt no guilt at all. Suddenly ability to think came back to his brain. Why was shy quiet beautiful Moony kissing him? Remus didn't kiss anyone and sure people joked about him and Sirius being in love but Sirius had always thought that it made Remus uncomfortable, while he wished they were speaking the truth. They had told each other they loved each other but while he had meant it one way he had never thought that Remus did. He gently pulled his lips away, looking down at Remus with astonishment and elation.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, that was so stupid." Remus tried to duck away, cheeks an adorable shade of pink but Sirius pulled him back, smiling.

"Don't go." His whisper was almost lost, it was spoken so softly but they could here each other perfectly, "Remus, I love you. I love you more than the cold bright mornings and the warm dark nights. I love you new moon and full moon. I love your hair and your eyes and your beautiful smile." Remus blushed again, his whole face going red. Sirius played with a lock of his golden hair, smiling happily.

"Sirius?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

"You were very brave, you know. I would have never been able to do what you did. I wanted to but I was, I was scared. I didn't want you to leave me."

"No, never. I'll never leave you." Sirius pulled him up to his lips, wrapping his arms around his thin waist, pressing against the warm heart beat.

Nothing compared to kissing Sirius Black and though Remus had little experience in that area he knew it was true. Why else would he feel so warm, so loved, so happy without a lot of Firewhiskey being forced down his throat. Toes curled inside his old slippers. He wove his fingers into Sirius's mane of silky black hair, trying to hold on to his so that he would never let go.

"Hey are you guys coming back- HOLY SHIT! Warn a guy, please. God, I did not need to see that." James stumbled back upstairs, face pale and they could hear retching noises comeing from the landing. Remus was blushing yet again but Sirius laughed, kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Do you think we scarred him for life?"

"Naw, he'll be fine if he gets to sleep tonight." Sirius smiled and let him go, "Why did you do that any way?"

"Last night, I remembered you kissing me and thought what the hell."

"You never think what the hell."

"I know but it thought something very similar to that."

"Well thank you."

"What for doing?"

"Being stupid enough and brave enough to do that. Now you look like you're about to drop get to bed."


End file.
